mightyno9fandomcom-20200214-history
Aviator
"Highly mobile robot proficient in reconnaissance and mid-air combat. Processes unique deformation mechanisms, and demonstrates superior adaptability both on the ground and in the air." ''' - Stage Select Description Mighty No. 6, '''Aviator, is the sixth robot in Dr. White's Mighty Number line. He is the main boss of the Radio Tower. You get the Gyro Boomerang ability from him (Or the Hunter's Aim if playing in the Ray DLC) Appearance Aviator has a blue jet torso with yellow markings, a gray propeller on his head (which can move to his back) and the number "06" written behind his nose in white and in the same font as Cryosphere, Battalion and Brandish. His legs and arms are also blue with yellow, connected by gray parts. His shins also carry orange rockets to fire. Aviator is 220cm/7ft 3 inches tall, and weighs 150kg/331lb. Story Aviator was one of the eight Mighty Numbers who went berserk due to the virus. He took over the Radio Tower, appearing multiple times throughout the stage to give a news report or to taunt Beck. If Avi is defeated, he will appear in the Oil Platform stage, guiding Beck to Pyrogen and knocking down pillars that would otherwise impede him. Avi will appear in the Prison stage to inform Dr. Sanda and Call of the guard robot K9. He also appears in the Robot Factory stage, but leaves early on. Avi also appears in the Battle Colosseum stage to drop off Beck. Personality Aviator is a fast-moving and fast-talking robot who becomes a showboater in front of the camera. He adopts the persona of a news anchor as Beck climbs the Radio Tower, reporting on his progress and giving him advance notice of weather hazards, enemies, and his attacks during their battle. He also references the "republic" he wants to create, suggesting that he values equality (or at least fair representation) of all kinds of robots. He has an informal way of speaking and often calls Beck nicknames such as "Beckels," "Tyrannosaurus Becks," "Rud-Beck-a," and "Beckropolis" after being restored to his senses. Abilities Aviator can fly using his propeller and can drop the bombs on his legs. He can also use the Vulcans under his arms and he can use a flying camera to damage Beck. In Mighty Gunvolt Burst he will shoot small projectiles at low and medium height, he will rise up to the sky at very high speed and descend and quickly going up again in a "V" formation. Eventually he will make appear his flying camera and use it as a shield. When his health is low, he will use the camera to record his and the player's movements, then he will replay the recording creating both a fake Aviator and a fake player to create confusion. If the player attacks to their fake copy they will get damage. Trivia *He might be based on Gyro Man from the ''Mega Man'' series due to his helicopter design, though he bears a greater resemblance to his NetNavi counterpart, GyroMan.EXE, as both can transform into an actual unmanned helicopter. *Avi is the most reoccurring Mighty No. to appear in the game, as he shows up in the City stage, Oil Platform (if defeated), the Prison, the Robot Factory, and the Battle Colosseum (Stage). *Avi's Japanese VA, Shōtaro Morikubo, is also known as the vocalist of "Monkey" and "The Answer" (the theme songs of Mega Man X5 and Mega Man X6, respectively). He's also the VA of Mega Man X and Dynamo in Mega Man X5 and Mega Man X6. *On the Prison level, the advice he gives to Call to defeat the boss is a reference to a "Genji: Days of the Blade" quote on the Sony E3 2006 conference. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kF8POaO-9TY References Gallery MN9 MightyNo6-1.jpg|Mighty No. 6's Design MN6Card.jpg AviatorInsignia.png|The symbol on Avi's headphones Concept Art AviPropellerHandConcept.jpg AviConceptArt.jpg|Concept art showcasing various aspects AviPlierHands.jpg AviInafuneFeedback.jpg|Inafune's 'response' AviFinalProduct.jpg|A polished drawing of Avi! Avi3DConcept.jpg AviMovements.jpg|Art meant to convey Avi's movement AviCirclingBeck.jpg|Avi circling Beck; meant to show off his 3D model AviAttackConcepts.jpg|Attack concepts AviThrowAttackConcept.jpg|Another attack concept Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mighty Robots